


the love where grief should be

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, assault with a spatula, cookies that never get made, discussions about death, found family trumps all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Hardison was the only one to notice Eliot stepping to the far side of the room to take a call, still smiling as he did.“Hey,” Eliot said, then his smile faded. He stood there for a minute, phone pressed to his ear, his face colorless. After a long silence, he finally said “I’ll be there.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: we change together [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	the love where grief should be

As Parker ran around the brewpub, gleefully chasing Evie, who was chasing Owen with a spatula, the tray of unbaked cookies lying in the kitchen forgotten, Hardison and Eliot sat at the bar watching and smiling.

This also meant Hardison was the only one to notice Eliot stepping to the far side of the room to take a call, still smiling as he did.

“Hey,” Eliot said, then his smile faded. He stood there for a minute, phone pressed to his ear, his face colorless. After a long silence, he finally said “I’ll be there.”

He watched as Eliot stood there another moment, phone dangling from his fingers, before grabbing two beers and returning to his seat beside Hardison.

“You okay, man?” He asked, taking one of the beers.

Eliot took a long swig, at which point Parker noticed his demeanor and abandoned the kids to sit on his other side.

“What is it?” She asked.

“That was my nephew on the phone,” he said, avoiding both of their eyes by staring down at the bar.

“Everything okay?” Hardison put a hand on his shoulder.

He took another drink. “My father just died. Heart attack.”

“Oh.” Parker sounded small.

“Damn,” Hardison said. “I’m so sorry, Eliot.”

“It’s okay. Haven’t spoken to the man in... in a lifetime at this point.”

“You’re still allowed to feel sad.”

He shrugged. “I don’t, really. Weird though.”

“When’s the funeral?” Hardison asked.

“Nephew’s gonna text me the details.”

“Let me know when he does, I’ll get us plane tickets.”

“I was just going to drive.” Eliot frowned. “You guys don’t need to come.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Parker said. “You need us.”

His expression softened. “What about the client you’re meeting?”

“She can wait.” Parker’s expression was stone.

“I’ll forge doctor’s notes for the kids,” Hardison said, pulling out his phone.

“Dude.” Eliot raises a brow. “A family funeral is also an excused absence. They don’t need forged notes.”

“Guess he’s just made a habit of it.” Parker smiled.

Eliot scowled. “Are you encouraging them to skip school?”

“Course not!” Hardison said.

“How many forged notes have you given them?”

His phone was back in his pocket with astonishing speed. “I would  _ never_.”

“Mhmm.” Eliot didn’t sound convinced.

“What’s going on?” Owen asked, leaning against the bar, utterly unconcerned that Evie was whacking him in the arm with a spatula.

“Eliot’s dad died,” Parker said. “We’re going out to Oklahoma for the funeral.”

“Oh,” he said. “That sucks. Sorry, Eliot.”

He shrugged. “Haven’t seen the man since I was about your age. It’s okay. Why don’t you guys go finish the cookies?”

“Sure,” he said, heading back towards the kitchen.

“It’ll be okay, Daddy,” Evie said, squeezing Eliot’s hand, then running after Owen, spatula raised.

“Did she just call you Daddy?” Parker asked.

“I’ve gotten Dad a few times,” Hardison said, “but Daddy’s new.”

Eliot elbowed Hardison lightly. “Guess that means I win at being a dad.”

“It- it ain’t a competition. Don’t look so smug.”

“I’m feeling pretty smug,” he said.

“I’m a great dad.”

“You are.” Eliot pulled him in for a soft kiss. “But you better not let them skip anymore school.”

Parker inhaled sharply. “Maybe we should tell the principal that Owen doesn’t really have a genetic heart disorder.”

Eliot glared at both of them. “Dammit, Hardison!”

“Hey, it ain’t just my fault.”

Parker shrugged. “I never went to school and I turned out fine.”

“Well, these kids _are_ going to school.” Eliot looked towards them. “And they’re already pretty great.”

“You feeling better?” Hardison asked.

“I’m going to go to the funeral, for my sister. But honestly? I didn’t need him. I’ve got this family now. That’s all I need.” He took Parker’s hand as Hardison put an arm around him.

Evie screamed with an intonation that, before Eliot became a parent, he would’ve identified as someone being brutally murdered. Now, he called it Tuesday.

“Hardison, go fix it,” Parker said.

He scowled. “Why’s it always got to be my turn?”

She shrugged as he walked towards the yelling.

“What is it?” Eliot asked her, hesitation written across her face.

“I’ve never had a family,” she said, “before this. What was it like?”

“It had nothing on our family. Nothing at all.”

“Good,” she said.

“I’m glad you’ll get a chance to meet my sister and nephew,” he said. “I think they’ll like you.”

“Will I like them?”

“Eh, they’re a little normal for you. The kids will like them though.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “You don’t get to die, okay?”

“I mean, I’m gonna eventually.”

“No,” she said. “Not ever. Promise?”

He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll do my best.”

He  _ would _ die for this family, had been willing to since the day he had met each of them. But living for them certainly had more appeal.

Evie shrieked again.

“Your turn.” Parker grinned.


End file.
